Darkness Can Always Turn Colors
by Angel of Happiness and Hope
Summary: What happened after the wolves came to paradise? What happens when Tsume and Toboe like the same girl? Why is Black and Silver so famialar(in later chaps)? Why is Black and Silver changing the wolves lives? And What! In paradise you have to go to school?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey people! I would just like to thank all of you for reviewing! I would personally thank the following people:**

**Spike'spuxrocker**

**PD and KGIM**

**Tien Yun Goddes**

**matina-san**

**Katty-kat**

**Ashely41791**

**I'm Me**

**hawk hunter**

**Terri**

**And many more to come! Right!!! transforms into darker and more evil angel _You better!!!! _**

**Disclaimer scene**

**Me: Hey! I'm doing a fic on "WOLF'S RAIN". I'll take any advice you can give! That's why I let Anoymous people review!**

**Toboe: I'll give you some advice!**

**Me: What??**

**Toboe: Don't make me die!!! Plz! Plz!!!**

**Me: I'm so sorry.goes over to hugs Toboe You won't die in my story because your too cute!**

**Toboe: Thanks Darkie!!! Ohh.... Yea! I made up my nickname for you! It's Darkie!**

**Me: That's how you humans say 'cute'. I really do like it a lot Toboe!**

**Me: Toboe can you say the disclaimer!**

**Toboe: Yea. Sure. Darkie doesn't own any character's.**

**Me: Thanks Toboe**

**Me: K! Lets start the story!**

**End Disclaimer**

**Darkness Can Always Turn Colors**

**Chapter One**

**Paradise**

**Toboe's POV**

**'I wish they would be here soon' Toboe thought as he waited a the gates of paradise for the rest of the gang. Without noticing it Tsume, Hige, Kiba, and Blue came up to him.**

**"Hige!! Tsume!! Kiba!! Blue!! Your here!! I'v...." I didn't get to finish because Tsume ran and hugged him. After that Hige, Kiba, and Blue hugged him(like a group hug). After they shared that group hug they walk through the golden gates of paradise(I didn't see the eps. so tell me if you did). **

**AUTHOR POV**

**When they arrived to paradise they found out that thousands of wolves were already there. Then they saw a group of other wolves. This time wolves could transform into humans or wolves(because remember paradise was made for the wolves to lead humans to paradise to live forever in harmony). Toboe ran to the other wolves eager to make new friends.**

**"Hi. My name is Toboe!" Toboe said in a happy voice.**

**"Hey" a pure black wolf said in a tone that said 'get the freak away from me or else'.**

**"Sorry for my friend Black she doesn't trust human's because of her past owner. By the way I'm Copper" a copper colored wolf said. "And these wolves are Silver" pointing to a silver wolf. "and this is Hawk" pointing to a wolf who was looking in the sky for a hawk.**

**"Hi. I'm Toboe" Toboe said to Silver and Hawk.**

**"Hey. I'm Hawk""and I'm Silver" Silver finished for Hawk.**

**"Toboe. Don't run off like that" Tsume said a little protective.**

**"Woah. Someone's a little over protective here" Black said in a sarcastic tone.**

**"What did you just say?" Tsume snapped back.**

**"Did I stutter?" Black snapped back like she was going to bite his head off(which she propablly wants to).**

**"GUYS!!! Stop it" Silver and Kiba said in union.**

**Silver held Black back while Kibe held Tsume back.**

**Black quickly bit Silver hard enough to let her go. Silver let her go, but told her not to do it agian or else. Like Black did everytime she didn't listen and walked away. She transformed into her human state only to find everyone staring at her. "Men. So stupid" She said as she turned around and headed towards the forest. To be exact 'Amber's Forest'. **

**"Ohh.. God she's headed towards Amber's Forest. She can't be" Silver said aloud(Copper and Hawk took Hige and Kiba to look around).**

**"Whats wrong with Amber's Forest?" Toboe asked with great consern. "Well. I'll tell you" Silver said.**

**Flashback**

**Three wolves were playing in a nearby field. From a distance it looked like they were playing tag, but really they were wrestling much to they're mothers dismay.**

**They decided to go take a walk in the forest after. When they were talking they didn't notice that there was a burglar ready to attack at any given moment. About three minute's later the burglar pulled out his sharp knife. Black was the only one to hear it because she can hear better then anyone of us. She told us to get away far, far away. We did what we were told because Black would never kid around with that stuff.**

**When Silver and Hawk left for safety the burglar attacked and **

**stabbed Black in the left arm. She still kept going till the end. She eventually killed the burglar, but suffered greatly. Black is a special kind of wolf. She's an Wolf Angel. She really died that night. The next day we went looking for her and soon found her dead corps. I brought her back to the villiage that night. That night she brought herself back to life. So she reincarnated herself. Later the next day we found out that Amber(the thrind wolf) comitted suicide because she felt like it was her fault for Black's death.**

**End Flashback**

**"So in conclusion. Amber's Forest is haunted by Amber's soul longing to kill Black. She feels like Black killed her when in real life(not this kind) she killed herself" Silver said.**

**"So you mean Black is going to be killed if we don't safe her" Tsume said half-heartedly.**

**"Come on. Let's go safe Black" Toboe said raising his fist above his head.**

**"Guys. When I said she was an Wolf Angel. That means she has extrodinary powers not known to humans or wolves" Silver said.**

**"She can also revieve herself too." Silver said**

**"I don't care what you say! I'm going to save Black from death" Toboe yelled. **

**"I'm going with you too" Tsume and Silver said in union.**

**'I just hope we aren't too late this time' Silver thought as they entered Amber's Forest.**

**What did you think? R&R!!!! **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I don't own Wolf's Rain**

**I will not continue this fic unless I get atleast two reviews!!!!!!!!!! I have worked hard on this fic and I would like some appreciation!!!!!!!!!!!! If you would like to continue reading 'Darkness can always turn colors' Please review. The future of this fic is in your puny hands. So plz review!!!!!!!!!**

**Angel of Darkness and Death**


End file.
